


A Revealing Massage

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [29]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A JC drabble about a very important topic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Revealing Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

As the captain stumbled exhaustedly down the stairs on the bridge, Chakotay moved quickly to her side, surreptitiously snaking an arm around her waist.

Discreetly, he asked for a meeting, then gently guided her into the ready room, where he bade her sit. Too spent to argue, she obeyed.

He removed one boot, and then the other, and just as she expected a massage, the commander burst out laughing.

Confused and slightly annoyed, she glared at him.

When he'd caught his breath, he realized he owed her an explanation. "Did the refresher eat half of every pair of socks again?"


End file.
